Empty
by Raive S. Reign
Summary: Yaoi Kiba decides to see a movie, but when Naruto shows up, Kiba gets a bit...distracted. KibaxNaruto Oneshot, lemon My first fanfic, so please R


First crack at this whole yaoi concept; hell, this is my first fanfic ever. I figure I should dedicate this to my friend who would want to have a trillion copies of this simply because I wrote it, _and _it's yaoi. I always did have interesting friends...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kiba, nor any of the _Naruto _characters.** Because if I did, well...it'd only be available in adult emporiums.

* * *

Kiba yawned, and for the seventeenth time ask himself why he had decided to go to the movies.

He sat in the eighth row from the screen, right in the middle of the theatre.

Kiba was the only one there.

The horror movie had been watched by nearly the entire village, save him. And pretty much everyone who was anyone had seen it within the first two days of its release. So (about three weeks later) the dark-haired boy had decided to see what all the commotion was about. He got an uninteresting answer within the first three minutes of the movie.

Kiba stuffed a handful of popcorn from a large bucket into his mouth, thinking that it couldn't get any staler had it been left out for another twenty years. Frowning, he poured the last of the popcorn salt he had put in a napkin on the old popcorn, hoping the high mass amount of sodium would drown out the disgusting taste.

The tremendously boring movie dragged on.

About half an hour into the movie, the right exit door in the back of the room opened, blessing the theatre with a temporary splash of yellow light. Kiba turned to see who had entered, only half-interested.

As the door closed, its fleeting light cast itself over the figure, revealing bright blond hair and an orange and black jumpsuit.

Naruto.

'Of course it's Naruto', Kiba thought. 'Who else would wear such a hideous colour?'

Naruto himself was surprised to find that he was not alone. He'd been on a mission for the past few weeks, and had considered himself lucky that he could see the movie before they stopped playing it tomorrow.

Curious, Naruto planted himself in the seat to Kiba's right. Kiba glanced at the blond, and Naruto smiled. Kiba half-smiled in reply and turned his attention back to the less-than-horrifying movie. Naruto sucked on his drink and did the same.

Minutes passed. Naruto felt warm, so he took of his jacket. Kiba glanced over as he did, noting the muscles in Naruto's arms and the way that the grey shirt underneath was a size too small to show that his chest and abdominal muscles were well-defined and...

'What am I thinking?!' Kiba mentally cried. An erection was growing in his pants, and he pulled his popcorn bucket into his lap to hide his secret shame.

Naruto, lost in the movie, had finished his drink, but didn't realize it. Instead, he kept sucking and sucking on the straw, drawing the sounds of vacuumed air and stuttering of the occasional drop of melted ice into the air. (A/N Chea, I cacked up that sentence, I think.) For a brief moment, Kiba imagined the straw as his own shaft, Naruto sucking on it hard with that prominent jaw...

"Would you just stop sucking on me already?!" Kiba exclaimed, unable to take it anymore.

Broken from his daze, Naruto turned to Kiba and regarded him with a confused face. "Stop sucking on you?"

Kiba opened his mouth, not believing what he'd just said. "N-no! I said stop sucking on the straw..." He looked down, more out of guilt than embarrassment.

"Fine. But I'm still thirsty. Maybe you could help me out..." Naruto's voice was suggestive, and Kiba looked up to be caught in a passionate kiss. Naruto's tongue forced its way past Kiba's, exploring the new territory with vigour.

Kiba, taken by surprise, was a little annoyed at the suddenness of the kiss; but that anger melted away quickly. In an attempt to keep his reputation, Kiba pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba demanded, though he failed to sound very assertive.

"Come on, Kiba. You know you wanted me to," Naruto replied with a smug smile, leaning back into his chair and facing Kiba, forgetting completely about the movie.

"Uhh...no. Not even." Kiba said. His words were all betrayed the intense emotion he felt. He wanted Naruto so _bad... _

"Fine then." Still smiling, Naruto picked up his cup from where he'd put it on the ground and began to suck again; that loud, annoying, arousing suck. Kiba folded like a leaf to the lust that bound him. "Damn you," he said as he grabbed and threw the cup away from Naruto, then pulled him into another kiss, this one rough and uncontrolled.

Kiba wanted to tell Naruto to suck him off, to fuck him, but he didn't need to. As soon as the kiss ended, Naruto began to kiss and lick down the dark-haired boy's neck. Naruto pulled off Kiba's shirt (Kiba mentally thanked the gods that he had decided not to wear his beloved hoodie today) and then removed his own.

Naruto was kneeling now, and Kiba let out a succession of soft moans as he felt the blond's warm tongue and lips trace a path from his neck to each of his nipples, then down to his navel. Naruto growled slightly as he undid Kiba's belt and pants buckle, annoyed with the offending objects. Finally, they untangled themselves and allowed Naruto to pull Kiba's pants off completely, leaving him on his knees between Kiba's sexy legs.

Kiba inhaled sharply as Naruto began to play his tongue around the head of his member. He bucked, but Naruto grabbed his thighs and held them down, leaving Kiba no option but to grab Naruto's yellowish hair has he began to suck Kiba's shaft, taking a little more into his mouth each time his head bobbed down.

Naruto breathed deeply, taking in the wild, feral scent Kiba's pubic hairs emitted as he sucked on Kiba's member. The smell, that beautiful smell, gave Naruto an erection so hard it hurt. He could taste the precum as Kiba's moans started to escalate, making Naruto suck harder and harder.

Kiba panted, nearly reaching his climax. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" Kiba managed to say through breaths heavy with pleasure. As if in response, Naruto gave one final pull, and Kiba released into the blond's mouth. Naruto swallowed some of it, rejoicing in its sickly delicious taste. Then he climbed up to meet Kiba in another kiss, their saliva mixing with Kiba's semen in a swirling dance of lust and desire.

Naruto broke the kiss this time, eager to continue. On his knees again, Naruto pushed Kiba's legs up and pulled the boy closer to the edge of the seat, revealing Kiba's entrance. Naruto's tongue explored this area too, earning shuddering moans from Kiba. Then he put his middle finger in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it to cover it in saliva, and put it at Kiba's arsehole.

"You ready?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, anticipation hinted in his voice.

Compliantly, Naruto forced his wet finger into Kiba's entrance, gaining a small gasp of pain from Kiba. Once his finger had gone as far as possible, he pulled it out, then pushed it in again.

Kiba was delighted. Feeling Naruto push his finger in and out of him was blissful. Kiba let out a laboured whimper as Naruto inserted two, then three fingers, spreading them out to force open Kiba's hole.

Then he felt something bigger press against him. Kiba looked up at Naruto, his brilliant blue eyes, his angled nose, his muscled jaw, his muscular body, and felt his body strain for Naruto's touch. "Do it," Kiba commanded. "Fuck me."

And the blond did. Kiba let out a howl as Naruto pushed his throbbing member into his love. Kiba's vision was spotted with white spots as Naruto hit something inside him, causing him to shout his name. "Naruto! Harder! Right...right there! Oh fuck...!" The line between pleasure and pain blurred as Naruto pushed deeper into Kiba, speechless as the temperature escalated.

Naruto, still thrusting into Kiba, leaned forward to score bite marks into Kiba's flesh. He groaned as Kiba dug his sharp nails into his back, his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist. Kiba bit his lip so hard it bled, but he didn't really feel it. Naruto began stroking Kiba's newfound erection, increasing his hand's movement up and down the boy's member as he neared his own climax.

Naruto moaned loudly, and spilled his seed into Kiba. Kiba was half a second behind, shooting his semen onto his chest and stomach. For a few moments, they rested there, panting. Their sweat plastered their hair to their brows, and Naruto's body rested on Kiba's, the sweat and semen stuck to Naruto as he lifted himself up and carefully extracted his member.

It left Kiba feeling empty.


End file.
